


her lips are dripping honey, and she’ll sting you like a bee

by inkfiction



Series: Glimpses [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Archiving previous works, Drabble, Emma POV, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkfiction/pseuds/inkfiction
Summary: Sometimes you think it’s eerie how apt you have become at translating her. But then the time you spent thinking, hating, hoping, daydreaming had to amount to something, didn’t it?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: Glimpses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913956
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	her lips are dripping honey, and she’ll sting you like a bee

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Oct 10, 2012. Minor edits.

Sometimes you think it’s eerie how apt you have become at translating  _ her. _ But then the time you spent thinking, hating, hoping, daydreaming had to amount to something, didn’t it?

She smiles, wide and dazzling, but ain’t nothing sweet about it. It’s like the beautiful, glittering skin of a poisonous snake right before its fangs sink into you. 

It’s dizzying, her proximity, her habit of getting into your personal space. Does she know the effect she can have when she does that? Of course she does, you tell yourself. 

It’s disorienting, intoxicating. And you can’t help yourself falling a little deeper every time it happens. It’s like walking the edge of disaster, fascinated by the wreckage around you. It’s beautiful and destructive, and you’re addicted. Since when did you become such a junkie? Every next encounter is a thrill down your spine, a jolt in your veins. 

And then she smiles, wide, dazzling, and you’re lost.


End file.
